Argost and the Baby Unicorn
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost captures a baby unicorn for his show. Based on a recent TSS dream.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Vincent Vladislav Argost glanced at Munya who piloted his warplane. He was in a very good mood while focusing on the baby unicorn in the small cage.  
He enjoyed viewing her frightened expression and hearing her pitiful cries. His evil eyes became smaller as he smiled and stared at her. ''I was going to capture your mummy for my creature collection, but I didn't see her.  
You were alone when I saw you, little one,'' he said.

Vincent continued to smirk while remembering snatching the baby with ridiculous ease. ''Don't worry. You will not be harmed in my dungeon. The children will love you when I reveal you during the next episode of V.V. Argost's Weirdworld!'' he informed her.  
The little unicorn continued to tremble and cry. Argost's skeletal mask and golden eyes frightened her. She also wished to be near her mother more than anything.

The strange villain approached the black dinner table. He proceeded to sit before consuming the chicken in front of his black bodysuit-clad body. He was surprised when his food slid and landed on the floor. He stood and ran over to the creature's cage as it started to slide. Vincent Vladislav Argost held the bars very firmly. ''I am only sparing your life because of potential high ratings!'' he informed her.

His eyes were wide when he continued to slide on the floor. He tried to stand while gripping the pilot's chair. He shrieked as his warplane descended. He looked up and saw the mountain storm. His jaw began to descend very quickly. Vincent Vladislav Argost glanced at Munya before screaming bloody murder again........

The long-haired villain opened his eyes at a snail's pace. He groaned while standing and finding himself on a mountain. The last thing he remembered was his warship descending. He looked down and saw his shirtless upper body! He gasped as his golden eyes increased in size. He used his torn cloak to conceal his bare chest.

Argost proceeded to walk very slowly. Every step caused him to wince and groan. He hoped Munya and the young creature were still alive. He was distressed when he did not see his constant companion and potential pet. He had no idea how many minutes passed.  
He was alert as he viewed the baby unicorn within its cage!

Vincent Vladislav Argost started to approach her. He winced while lifting the undamaged crate. The unusual horse did not seem harmed. She remained in one corner as the shirtless man stared at her. ''I must locate Munya and my warplane!'' he muttered.  
He insisted on searching for them.

Argost was alert when Drew Saturday, Zak, Doc, Doyle, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon appeared.  
He scowled and held the crate against his bare chest. ''That is very disturbing'  
Drew stated while staring at his bony body. ''Release the baby unicorn!'' Doc ordered.  
''Over my dead body!'' his main enemy spoke. Drew's spouse shrugged and donned his Battle Glove.

''Get out of my way!'' Vincent snarled as his golden eyes decreased in size. He viewed Zak Saturday removing the Claw from his garments. He cried out when the three-fingered claw extended and hit his white wrist. He dropped the cage which was caught by the young boy's weapon and dragged towards his opponents. ''Why are you here?'' Argost hissed. ''That is none of your concern!'' Drew stated.

''I don't have time for this!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost snarled before fleeing and continuing his search for Munya and his warplane. Little did he know that he was never going to locate them. Drew opened the crate and held the little unicorn in her arms.  
''We are here to return you to your mother. A few people claimed they saw a female unicorn in the mountains!'' she informed it. She and her relatives searched for the white creature until they found it sleeping. She placed the young horse on the ground and viewed the other unicorn opening its eyes. Drew and her family smiled while the mother and her baby were reunited. She embraced and kissed her son. ''Moooom! Not in front of the mythical horses'  
Zak Saturday griped.

THE END 


End file.
